Growing up Pirate
by anamaric17
Summary: As told by Anamaria as to how she and Jack Sparrow meant and became so important to each other.
1. Chapter 1

Title:"Growing up Pirate."

Author: villegirl17 aka Brittley

Summary: How Anamaria and Jack Sparrow met according to her.

Pairing/Rating: Sparramaria aka Anamaria and Jack/PG

Disclaimer: I wish I own them, but I don't!

Hi, ma name is Anamaria Severes which is originally a Spanish surname but I'm anything but a Spaniard, and ma pirate name is "Luck"; well that's what Jack calls me sometimes. Whose Jack you may ask and I'll tell you that when we'll get to him soon. For now I think I should explain who I am and where I come from.

I grew up in a smal port known to the grand old world as Port Fontaine where I first meant Jack, but my parents meant far before that. Ma father was an honest sailor until he was about twenty and three and he got hurt one day sailing. That injury was to be the cause of ma fate in the future as he soon moved to Tortuga because of the lack of employment. Ma father quickly picked up work being a pirate there and he was known as the best pick pocket. He had so happened one day to come up to a stand to sell the stolen goods he had one day in Port Fontaine which was some ways south of Tortuga. However, the usual merchant a man I am told went by the name of Sammy was not available seeing as he was finally caught up by the law. Instead he was to find my mother there.

She had been asleep with her boots propped up against the stand and her hat pulled low to block out the sun. Her dark, brown hair was tied back from her face which the hat obsured and her dark skin the color of coffee beans. Although she clearly was resting or on break, ma father was not the type of man to be put off ya see. In fact, he had the nerve to wake her from her slumber by tipping her boots until they fell to the ground with a clunk making her start in the seat she had been napping it.

After some heated words, I'm sure, she let him trade in his goods and go his way but from that day on, the two were like the best of friends and eventually they had me. Of course, I was not their only child nor their oldest. Before me are a set of twin boys both four years ma senior. Their names are Matthius and Nicholas after ma father and her father. Matthius was ma best friend growing up and Nicholas ma favorite confidant. They never treated me like the stupid little sibling or a girl. To them, I was an equal just because I was thier sister and that might have been where all my spunk came from.

I guess I should make a note here that school was not a required thing at Port Fontaine, let alone for anyone with copper skin. Therefore, ma father was whealthy enough to get a tutor for the boys and whatever they learned, they passed on to me. Now I might not ever been to a real school but I was far from thick in anyway. That, and I was downright ruthless in the best of the fights amongst anyone else boy or girl.

When I was about six and a half, my mother had passed away due to a mysterious illness that we called on the island "consumption". I remember the day she died so well because all I wanted to do was cry in her arms but the doctors and ma father told me she couldn't be in the same room with us lest we get sick like her too. I was never known at Port Fontaine to cry after that day. No, I didn't cry for anything and the terrible day left me with more anger than I would know what to do with.

Our first real ship that ma father could save up for we named the Beautiful Rita in honor of ma mother and I was told when I was older it would be mine. After that, ma father made it clear that while he and the boys were out pirating I was to run a stand for goods trading much like ma mother. I begged and pleading to go too but he just said I was too young and it wasn't safe. I had been 15 then, and this is where Jack comes in.

I was 15 and Jack was 18 but to me not only was he just another pirate, but he quickly became the very pirate to seal ma fate in the art of piracy. I remember the day he came looking for ma father. I was just sitting up the items I was willing to trade for a little extra cash and the meager stuff that I would sell to the first person who came by when I hear someone talking to me.

"Hey luv do you know where I can find a Matthius Severes??"

I had turned around thinking he meant ma brother but clearly dismissing the idea and knowing he meant ma father when I got a good luck at him. He looked clever and yet dirty and ruthless. It shocked me to see that he must have been either American or European due to his accent and yet his tanned skin made him almost as dark as my other brother Nicholas.

"Aye if I do, what is it in it for me sailor??"

I said using ma best face to scowl at him. I knew he was a pirate like ma father just by his trinkets and long dreads. No respectable sailor with a reputation to keep at some navy, or other sea army, would wear their hair like that, let alone be so dirty. I automatically liked him as a person. He was just so strange to me.

"You wouldn't happen to be his daughter Anamaria would you?? Aye you are!! I can see his eyes in yours, and I've heard alot about you on the high seas luv."

I must have looked like an idiot wanting to believe I had a ruthless name on the sea, but so far the worse thing I've ever done was sneak out onto the beach at night. I immediately realized that he was pulling ma leg, and I growled rolling ma eyes and sitting down. I was actually mad that he would make fun of my dream of being a pirate one day. After all, I said I was only 15 at the time so what did I know about the profession really except the stories I heard.

"You're daft pirate and you'll get nothing from me that easily."

"No need I see him coming now. Have a good day Anamaria."

He said smiling and tilting his hat to my direction before he saunterd over to the nearing ships. I could see the Beautiful Rita appraoching and left ma stand too. I only wanted to know more about how that pirate knew ma father. I touched ma hidden dagger not really being good at using it, but I would stop at nothing if that crazy pirate tried anything funny.

"One wrong move pirate and yer dead!" I whispered before moving from the stand to stand someways behind him where he wouldn't see me watching.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Turns out that ma father had help save the pirate from many of troubles when he was ma age and I soon learned his name was Jack Sparrow. I think he knew I was on to his scam of just coming to visit because he watched his answers to ma questions very guardedly. Instead of him just saying hello and leaving on his way, Jack actually starting staying with us for a while.

Six months passed with Sparrow among us and ma brothers both decided to go live alone on the sea. It had been hard to see them go, but I was not about to show how much it hurt me. I had waited until they were gone, at least a week, before I climbed onto the Beautiful Rita and let myself cry under deck. Knowing I was alone helped to let the tears fall, but I think knowing no one would dare come down there made me really sad somehow. I had felt small and childlike knowing ma mother was dead, ma father was out looting with friends and wouldn't be back until later that night, and now ma brothers were gone to live somewhere without me.

All the emotions soon pushed me into sleep. I slept there for a long time just dreaming of what I would do if I could change ma circumstances. I dreamed of sailing the seas with ma brothers and picking off merchant ships clean. When I awoke, it had gotten dark enough where I had to stumble up the main stairs just to see what was going on around me. I had just reached the top of the stairs where I heard him speaking to me so casually.

"What a nice nap you had down there Ana, luv."

I actually jumped about ten feet in the air not because it was Jack speaking so suddenly. I jumped not knowing he was on the ship and had seen me so vunerable.

"Get off ma ship Sparrow. I mean it, I'm suppose to be watching it alone while it's anchored here until ma father gets back."

He smiled before coming over to me and all I could think is could I get away if he tried anything. I stood ma ground staring at him wearily and hoping beyond hope that he was just going to leave. Jack only smiled, before leaning on the rail and looking out at the horizon along with the low sitting sun. I watched too mesmerized by the beauty of the large yellow orbs melting into the deep, dark stary ocean.

"I hope you understand this Ana luv, but I wanted to say I'm sorry."

I frowned confused and yet sadden that he was saying sorry for something he obviously done. I sighed rolling ma eyes and waiting for him to explain himself.

"What ya goin' on about Jack?"

"This."

He said and then he kissed me on the lips. It was not so sweet nor so demanding, but none the less it was ma first kiss. I froze letting him continue as he wrapped an arm around me. That's when I pulled away remembering how much older he was than me and how very upset ma father would be if he caught us.

Jack's hand came up to caress the side of ma face and I closed ma eyes before I felt more tears spring forewards. I hate to cry in front of others and I hated doing so in front of someone like Jack. Not to say he was much more mature than I was at that time, it's just in the six months since he had came to live with us, I had grown to like him a little.

"I can't do this Jack. Ma father wouldn't-"

"I know and I'm not going to do anything more luv."

We were quiet for a while and he went back to staring out at the ocean. I too was tempted to look at the beauty of it, but Jack had captured me in that short amount of time. I stared at him memerizing the lines of his body. His dreads had gotten longer since I first meant him and his skin was actually a bit lighter I guess from actually washing and staying indoors more often.

"Will you teach me the ways of the pirate Jack?"

He smiled though not directly at me, and I felt stupid for saying anything and destroying our quiet. He then turned to face ma way, and I felt a smile come to ma lips when he said that he would, but only if he got to give me a nickname.

"You already like calling me Luv and Ana. Why aren't those good enough?"

"Well...they are but for me and as a friend. However, if you're to turn pirate then you don't want your enemies being so endearing huh??"

I agreed and waited for him to come up with something. He eventually smiled and pulled me into a hug which I would have fought but didn't.

"How about Luck!"

"Luck??"  
"Yeah because so far you've only bought such to me."

I rolled ma eyes and pulled away saying I'll accept it but not because of his reasons.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

For the next two years and a half, I was Jack's appentice. Ma father never knew that he was secretly teaching me the very art that he was trying to keep me from. Everywhere that Jack went, he took me except for taverns for two reasons. First, I was very recognizable and all that we needed was for word to get out that I was seen in such a place with Jack Sparrow. The other reason he never took me to a tavern was because I had only just turned 17. He taught me how to properly use a sword and a blade. Load and shoot off cannons, avoid being hung, and how to escape. Then it all came to an abrupt end that summer.

I had just had ma breakfast and had snuck down to the side of the beach, where our lessons usually were held, to find Jack there. He was there but with none of the tools we were suppose to be using. He was sitting down staring at the sand, and I don't think he would have bothered to look up if I hadn't touched his shoulder.

"Ma father went to the other islands to pick up dinner so we have all day to practice."

I had said cheerfully and he only looked up with something that looked like sorrow in his eyes. I know it's not like me now, but you must remember I was young. I wrapped ma arms tightly around him and he did the same like that was what he really needed from me.

"I...I have to leave Anamaria, and I don't think I'll be back."

I felt ma throat getting tight with the tears I didn't want to be there. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't know how to take that kind of news. Jack Sparrow was leaving, and I might not be able to see him again. I felt ma heart beating wildly within me and it was at that moment that I realized that Jack was so dear to me.

"Can't you stay?? Please just tell me why you have to go."

"I can't."

He moved out of ma arms and stood up walking away but I was too confused, hurt, and sad to just let him go without telling me where or why. I grabbed his arm to turn him to face me.

'But...but where are you going?? Please don't leave me Jack."

He sighed before running a hand down ma face and pulling me into his arms. His mouth close to ma ear as he tightly squeezed me.

"Believe me I don't want to go but I have to. I would tell you but that would put you at risk Ana. So please...please just forget me."

"NO!! NO I WON'T!!"

He didn't say anything or move from where we were, but I could feel the change between us. I could practically feel him pulling away from me emotionally.

"Take me with you Jack."

He smiled sadly before kissing me deeply making me close ma eyes.

"You know we can't do that Luv. Your father-"

"I don't care Jack please just take me too!! I'll...I won't get in the way and I promise whatever you want me to do on the ship, I will."

Jack told me I was too young even though he was only a few years older than me. I knew he was doing this to protect me. I knew it, but I was still upset and breaking because he was leaving me.

"Wait on the beach for me Ana and we can say our goodbyes then."

"O-ok Jack."

Sometime later that day...

The sun had set down in the sky dramatically low, and I was waiting for the last of the pirates to leave Port Fontaine for the day. Ma hands were nervously fidgeting in ma lap as I watched the last of the supplies to be stored upon the ship Jack was suppose to be boarding. It never occured to me that he would switch ships and take the Beautiful Rita for his own when nobody was looking. I stayed out all night waiting to say goodbye to him, but by the time I saw ma father return in his ship, I knew he was gone. I cried more that night over Jack bloody Sparrow than I ever cried in ma entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Eleven years later...

I am 28 now and I'm sitting down in the "Faithful Bride" tavern sipping a cheap rum that I only just managed to pay for. I had traveled up north from Port Fontaine to the sinful Tortuga alone and on the verge of being destitute. Over that last few months, I had been working by cleaning ships instead of being the true pirate that lay inside of me. Ma father had passed on some years ago. So once in a while I would come to Torturga hoping that one of ma brothers would pass through and visit me.

So there I was sitting by a window in the some what quiet bar and that's when I saw it. There was Jack Sparrow, or Captain Jack Sparrow as he was known to go by theses days, lining up pirates for a crew I suppose. I wanted to go outside and just hug and kiss him over and over, but I was remembered in the high seas for anything but being nice. Also, I remembered that the day Jack left, he didn't truly say goodbye and the Beautiful Rita had never been returned to me. I decided to surprise him instead as an evil grin spread over ma face. I snuck to the back of the line of pirates pulling ma three-cornered hat low and I waited.

I almost screamed with excitement when I finally heard his voice after all of these years. He was talking to a mute man's parrot and I started to wonder if the stories of the heat driving him mad were true afterall. I couldn't wait anymore until he reached me, so I yelled out 'And what's the benefit for us?' bringing his attention to me. Cautiously pulling ma hat from ma head, probably because he still remembered ma voice, he said ma name. I wasted no time to hear his explanation as I slapped him full on. He still looked the same to me so I suppose the years had been kind to him.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." A very young and handsome man who was standing next to Jack said making me wonder what they had up their sleeve but I stayed silent.

"No that one I deserved." Jack said to the other man before I shook ma head agreeing totally with him.

"You stole ma boat!!" I yelled not letting him think he was clear of the deed after all these years.

"Actually-"

I slapped him again for having the nerve to try and explain why he did it. I think now that I might have done that just to satisfy the lost of him from ma young life when he had meant so much to me.

"Borrowed. Borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back."

"But you didn't!!" I screamed at him getting closer and really having to fight the urge to kiss him now.

"You'll get another one!" He offered me smiling and making me want to grin too but I kept tough. I pointed a threating finger at him and he back off a bit.

"I will!!"

After that Jack and the other man got into an argument about which ship I should be allowed to have and we soon came to an agreement. I snatched ma hat back from him and sauntered away but not before smiling when another one of his friends told him it would be a bad idea to have me on board. Or as he said it:

"No no no! It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman on board!"

"It be far worse not to have her." Jack said and I would have laughed if the statement didn't make me a little shocked that he actually wanted me on board just a little.

I quickly learned that we were sailing from Tortuga to track down the, rumored to be cursed, Black Pearl to save Will Turner's friend Elizabeth Swann. We fought hard and we eventually defeated Barbossa and his cursed crew, however, Jack was captured and sent to hang for his crimes at Port Royale, Jamaica.

After much needed persuasion from me and Mr. Gibbs, we turned back to save him. It has been two years since the day that Jack was tossed back into ma life, and I am still the acting first mate.

One day out of the blue, Jack called me to his cabin to talk. I went thinking he was going to make me do more on deck work or perhaps; looking over charts again with him like I had been doing but I was wrong.

"What is it Captain?" I asked shutting the door behind me and he walked over to me. I backed up a bit confused and yet curious as to what he was going to say.

"Anamaria luv, I never got to truly make things right between us."

"There is nothing to make up for Jack."

He shook his head and took ma hand in his, and I tried to pull away but he would not let me go. I gave up knowing I couldn't win.

"I'm sorry for leaving you like that so long ago and for uh...borrowing your boat and not telling you why but can't we put that behind us now?"

I only nodded looking away from him still trying to remain indifferent to the way he made me feel sometimes. As I was leaving he spoke again.

"You really are lucky Ana dear."

I only smiled as I closed the door behind me knowing he was right.


End file.
